


Gift

by lulu0208



Category: Venom (Movie 2018)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-02
Updated: 2018-12-02
Packaged: 2019-09-05 10:56:50
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,304
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16809286
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lulu0208/pseuds/lulu0208
Summary: 发生在火箭爆炸后的半年后。卡尔顿和暴乱从事故中脱险，在恢复的过程中卡尔顿和暴乱有过不少性爱。现在，卡尔顿怀上了他和共生体的孩子。





	Gift

**Author's Note:**

> 娇惯千金卡尔顿/孕期反应/产卵/生产期高潮 卡尔顿OOC注意避雷

卡尔顿德雷克是什么人？生命基金会的创始人、天才科学家……哦得了吧！那是表象，绝对的。只要你在生命基金会工作，你就会发现你的上司并不只是电视屏幕里那个温文尔雅的年轻总裁，更多时候他是一意孤行的国王，尤其是生气的时候。

特里斯深知这一点，在半年前。那时候外星共生体的实验已经进行了六个月，卡尔顿决定开始实施人体实验。埃迪布洛克，那个该死的记者，在一个晚上带走了其中一个。因为这个，卡尔顿头一次在他的员工面前丢掉了温和的面具，两根眉毛仿佛要拧成一根。他冲着特里斯的手下吼道“YOU ARE FIRE”，转而用凶狠的眼神对他说，“特里斯，把你的烂摊子给我收拾干净了。”

一个共生体把他的老板变成了狂躁症患者。

可现在回想起来倒还情有可原，毕竟卡尔顿是一个疯狂的科学家，特里斯拿他的钱却没有帮他办好事。那个共生体到现在还黏在埃迪布洛克身上，据特里斯所知，这两个LOSER只会一天到晚逛超市，偶尔吃几个变态杀人狂。

特里斯很想把自己变成一个LOSER加入他们。

他快受不了了。

如果说半年前的卡尔顿只是因为工作问题心情不好而乱发脾气让特里斯害怕，那现在的情况足以让特里斯崩溃——卡尔顿怀孕了。

操。听到卡尔顿和怀孕这个词放在一起，特里斯觉得眼珠子都要给自己瞪出来。

等他亲眼看到卡尔顿微微隆起的肚子他才相信是真的，天知道特里斯花了多大的力气才忍住没有上前去摸卡尔顿的小腹……下一秒他就为自己的决定而鼓掌了，因为他看到了暴乱——他老板的共生体。

“他说大概要一个月，我不知道，也许更短。”卡尔顿捧着小腹下侧，一脸难受的表情，“上帝……我想吐……”然后卡尔顿开始干呕起来。

“别紧张卡尔顿，这是……正常现象，我是说……怀孕……你懂吧？”斯克尔斯博士安慰到，她试图拍抚卡尔顿的背，但是她被飘在卡尔顿上方的银灰色外星生物吓得不敢前进。

反应过去了。卡尔顿因为刚才激烈的干呕刺激到了泪腺，他闭着眼，有一滴泪从他的左眼角滑下去，剩下一些重力无法使它们落下去的液体还附在卡尔顿的睫毛上。卡尔顿感到莫名的烦躁，“我当然知道！”他突然用握拳的手用力挥了一下，这似乎影响到了他肚子里的东西……他很快像泄了气的皮球一样倒回沙发里。

“……您还需要什么？”特里斯小心翼翼地询问到。

“我需要一个出气筒！”卡尔顿气冲冲地说。可怜的特里斯，他还在状况外，不仅如此，他的好心还招来了一顿骂。

“……”特里斯默默承受了一个向他飞来的靠垫。

“好了，卡尔顿，你今天很任性。”有个低沉的声音在说话。特里斯和朵拉很快意识到那是卡尔顿的共生体。

卡尔顿发出短促的“呜”的一声，像是万圣节没有得到糖果的小女孩，“可是我越来越难受……他们让我很疼，我整夜都睡不好。而且……”

暴乱打断他：“是的。但是你必须承受。”

卡尔顿再次闭上眼，他的共生体提醒到：“回卧室。”

于是卡尔顿撑着后腰从沙发上爬了起来，在走进卧室前的那一刻他终于想起来这里还有另外两个人的存在。情绪稳定了的总裁用温和的语气“请求”特里斯和斯克尔斯博士在这段时间照顾自己，特别是有孩子的斯克尔斯博士。卡尔顿和暴乱认为，有生育经验的人更会处理孕期的事情。

至于特里斯，他想自己的确只是一个出气筒。

*

“为什么……”卡尔顿有些羞于开口。但是不用开口暴乱也知道，他的宿主流出来的淫水已经把他的内裤打湿了。

“是你的身体太敏感了，卡尔顿。”暴乱析出几缕液体揉弄卡尔顿的乳头，两颗褐色的小东西没几下就挺了起来。卡尔顿在床上扭动着欲望的身体，双手胡乱抚摸自己。被操弄了一个多月，禁欲了二十多年的科学家依然学不会怎样满足自己。这一点显然比不上他的异星伴侣。

卡尔顿大口喘着气，仅仅是被暴乱戳弄乳头他就射了一次。他偏过头把脸埋在银灰色的半固体里，“他们……嗯……他们压着我的……好难受……暴乱、暴乱……”

哦是的，他们的孩子，卡尔顿怀着的宝贝们时刻顶着母亲的前列腺，稍微动作一下都会刺激到卡尔顿敏感淫荡的身体。现在连生气对卡尔顿来说都是一件折磨人的事，刚刚在客厅卡尔顿差点没忍住浪叫出来。

“不要哭，卡尔顿。”暴乱用舌头舔掉卡尔顿的眼泪，他知道那不是难过的眼泪，是卡尔顿爽出来的体液，就像此时此刻他的嫩穴，正源源不断地吐出情液，仿佛在邀请他立刻插进去填满他空虚的穴道。

“我像个女人一样……怀着你的种。”卡尔顿皱起他英俊的脸，对肚子里的孩子或多或少有些嫌弃。

“那是我们的未来，不是吗？”

*

卡尔顿怀孕的二十七天里，他总共摔了十三个碗，四个玻璃杯，一个水壶和一个花瓶。

临产将近的那几天，卡尔顿连发脾气摔东西的力气都没有了，斯克尔克博士总是为卡尔顿煮汤，但是暴乱和他们的孩子显然更喜欢吃肉排。卡尔顿忍着恶心吃下去那些泛着油光的牛排，一边吃一边流眼泪——特里斯相当同情他的老板，同时也在考虑着以后娶老婆要不要生小孩，这怀孕的反应真是太他妈操蛋了。

后来他被送到了实验室。当然了，不是因为吃油腻肉食引起的肠胃问题。要生产，卡尔顿不可能在医院产房待着。

卡尔顿要求他们把自己关在实验室里。他甚至可以感觉到肚皮下蠕动的小东西，哦！太神奇了，太奇妙了，那像是卵，卡尔顿又惊又怕，像是在屁股里埋了很多颗跳蛋。

“他们快出来了……是吗？”卡尔顿哑着嗓子问到。

暴乱从他体内出来，这意味着卡尔顿说对了。母体生产时共生体不能停留在宿主身上。

“不会很痛苦，相信我卡尔顿。”

受到安慰的男人缓缓点头，在他还没有反应过来的时候那群小家伙已经争先恐后地涌到了卡尔顿的穴道里。突然感受到由内而生的饱胀感让卡尔顿吓了一跳，他急促地叫了一声。他们的孩子仿佛找不到出世的路，在母亲窄小的穴道里打转，这可把卡尔顿折腾得够呛。他感觉后面要被撑破了……在出血……从屁股里流出来的也许不是淫水而是浑浊的血液。

暴乱不在身体里。

我会死吗？……卡尔顿迷迷糊糊地想到这个问题，火箭爆炸的火焰一瞬间在他身边燃烧，下一秒就被浑身的冷汗浇灭了。

“卡尔顿，他出来了，你看到了吗？”是暴乱在跟他说话。

卡尔顿没有回答暴乱，他的阴茎抖了抖，射出了精液。

他们的孩子终于找到了路，蠕动着从母亲的肚子里滚了出来。令卡尔顿羞耻的是他因为产卵而产生了快感……他至少射了三次！当肚皮下已经空空如也时，他有一种失落感。

斯克尔克博士把他们的孩子放进真空罐里拿给卡尔顿看，总共有四个，看上去像黑蛇的卵。他能看见生命在那里面翻动。

“真美。”卡尔顿感叹到。

暴乱回到卡尔顿身上修复他生产后虚弱的身体。卡尔顿依然躺在实验台上不想动，“……上帝赐予我的礼物。”

“而他们要感谢你。”

“哈。”卡尔顿笑了一下，“我还要更多……更多。你会给我的，对不对。”


End file.
